After Bad Batch: New Life
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Echo must now cope with the changes that the war has left him. Rex tries to help him through it and the two will work together to save their brothers from the kaminoans plots. As they do they find a missing brother, and help from an old friend. As they do though Echo will be thrown right into the chancellors clutches. Can he accomplish his mission without him figuring it out.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

 **Anakin did not kill the sand people and the force is not an entity in this.**

It was finally over, the battle had been won. The bad batch had returned to their isolated travels and missions, once they found Cody was okay. Meanwhile Rex had decided he would be taking some leave with Echo.

Echo, the poor man was broken. He had done his best to help but now that the battel was over he had time to think, too much time. He could see his vod'ika looking still sickly as he looked down at the holovids of his lost brothers and the man he once was.

Rex frowned as he looked at the two in comparison. Echo was still thin after they had found him in that lab of horrors. His hair was coming back but just a peach fuzz, his skin was still sickly pale though, but he was hoping to help with that by actually getting him some sunlight.

They had also been working on getting Echo a better suite and implants, but even after all that Echo just sat there reminiscing.

The worst was when he would look at the pictures with Fives in them. Echo shuttered as he looked at another picture of Fives and said "Why?" At that point Rex had had enough. He rushed over and looked Echo in the eyes and said "Echo come with me."

Echo was shocked but nodded as he fallowed his ori'vod to a what looked to be a medbay he asked "Rex, what's going on?" Rex sighed as he said "Sit down while I explain." Rex brought out some kind scanner Echo as he began to explain "Do you remember the report on Fives?"

Echo nodded as he replied "I do, I don't believe any of it. Fives was a good soldier he never do something like that." Rex grimaced at the term 'good soldier' but then said "I didn't buy it either. I regret what happened everyday."

Echo looked at him and said "It wasn't your fault." Echo's look turned into glare as he remembered the brother who did kill his batchmate. Rex sighed, Echo had a right to be mad but that anger worried him.

The jedi had a saying about their anger and fear leading them to a dark path, he wondered if the same could be true for his brother if he didn't help him. Rex then said "I did some research without anyone knowing and then I decided to do something crazy."

Echo looked up as Rex turned his head and his eyes widened at the small scar on his head. "Sir you mean…?"

Rex nodded and said "I think he was right. I'm not completely clear on it all but I know something going on. Something to do with the jedi if the nightmares are anything to go on, but whatever the kaminons were planning won't affect me. Now I'm trying to figure out if I can get it out of you but it seems that won' be necessary."

Echo was surprised as he said "Why not?" Rex growled as he replied "Seems all that messing around Tambor did at least brought out one good thing. Your chip's bean destroyed." Echo looked shocked as he said "Then how come I don't know anything about the plan or the chips or…?"

Rex held his arm and said "You where plug in their mainframe for sometime Echo. It would only make sense you can't remember everything." Echo sighed as he nodded as he said "I suppose."

Rex then sat down across him and said "Echo do you think you could help me? I want to find a way to get rid of the chips but I don't have proof or a way to get them all out safely. If there's a way to make a signal to maybe destroy the chips without hurting our brothers."

A that Echo looked up and said "Fives, tried to save our brothers from what ever this was. I'll do whatever I can to help them now." Rex misled as he said "Good. Before that though, get some rest and heal up. You need it."

Echo looked like he was about to protest but Rex gave his captain stare and Echo had to sigh as he replied "Okay you win captain." Rex smiled and nodded as the two headed off to get something to eat before heading for their shore leave.


	2. Chapter 2

79's was the same as always, load and full of brothers. Rex thought Echo would feel better being somewhere familiar but really all Echo wanted to do was hide from all of his brothers. Not only did 79's bring back too many memories but all of his brothers were staring at him.

Rex would glare at them and the ones that were smart enough or still had some sense in them would look away. Others though, well either they didn't care or their senses where too messed up to care.

That was one of the reason Echo was never much cared for alcohol. It messed with you physical and mentally. Rex drank lightly, he never had anything very strong and he always took care to never get drunk. As a captain he felt he needed to be at the top of his game at all times for his men.

And at the moment he knew Echo was hating the attention he was getting and said "Come on let's head out." Echo looked up and said, "No Rex it's okay I…." "I said let's go corporal."

At that last part several more clones looked away knowing it was best not to mess with a CO. Unfortunately, some of the other troopers weren't in their right minds and well "Hey look boys, a clone who's part clanker."

The goof that said that ended up laughing with his group not noticing the killer captain glare Rex was giving them. Echo sighed and said "Please Rex lets just go." Rex was still upset but nodded as they started heading to the door, sadly a few more brothers without a sense of self-preservation decided to block their way.

One saying "Where you going clone clanker? We want to know where'd you get your shiny new parts." Rex hands balled up into fist as he said " _Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?"_ (Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate).

A few of the clones stepped off at that but the two ring leaders of the groups came up and the one who had first called out Echo said "Just because you're a captain doesn't mean you have a right to protect this traitor."

Echo flinched as he felt his heart clench at that, Rex clenched his teeth as he knew Echo still blamed himself for the information that was taken out of his head. The other ring leader then said "Yeah, what kind of brother practically turns himself into a droid and then thinks he can still be one of us."

That was the last straw. Rex punched the trooper in front of him, making him yelp in pain when suddenly they heard "Hey what's going on!" They didn't know who, but someone suddenly yelled "Beat it, it's the guard."

The brothers who had started the problem rushed off, several of the curascant guards rushing after them. Rex came up to Echo, holding his shoulder and said "Echo don't listen to what they said none of it is true your still our brother and…"

"Rex what was up with that, why did you break that troopers nose?" Oh no, Rex knew that voice not because it was different, it was his own voice but because of the pompous like attitude in it. He turned around and thought 'No no no not now!'

Walking up to them was none other then Fox. Echo looked up and glared into the visor of the vod that killed his best friend. Rex tried to diffuse the situation and said "Fox if you know what's good for you, you'd leave."

Fox only replied with "Are you threatening me Rex?" Rex glared at the red painted trooper and was about to try again, Echo could no longer keep himself quiet and said "How could you?" Fox looked over at the trooper, almost blanching at the sight of a brother with so many implants.

Rex held Echo's shoulder strongly, so he wouldn't fall, knowing his vod'ika needed to do this. Fox suddenly found his voice and said "What did you mean by that, who are you trooper?" At that Rex had to bring his arm away as Echo suddenly snapped up to attention but not to salute but stand strong as he replied "That's corporal, corporal Echo to you Fox."

Fox almost dropped his blaster at that and said "Echo. I heard roamers, but I didn't think that that…" "That what? I survived. Well I'm here aren't I. Even if I am half of who I was." Rex glared at him and said "Echo don't you dare talk about yourself like that."

"It's true. I'm only half of who I was Rex, not only because of my body but my heart. My brother, my best friend, the on you killed!" He pointed at Fox who looked like he was shaking but so slightly that only those with trained eyes would notice.

Echo then said "How could you not know your blaster wasn't on stun Fox how? How could you be so careless that you killed a brother. My brother!" Echo launched himself towards Fox but Rex grabbed him and said "Echo don't this isn't going to solve anything."

As Echo glared at the man before him how he hurt him so much he also thought about Fives and what he would have said 'He isn't worth it echo none of them are. It's you and me against the world brother never forget that.'

At that Echo finally broke down. Tears falling down his eyes as his body began to crumble to the ground. Rex steadied him as he fell and then looked up at Fox as he saw him coming towards them, an arm reached out as if wanting to help, but Rex just growled "Just go Fox, you've done enough."

At those words Fox knew he should leave, but before he went he could see many brothers looking at the spectacle and yelled "Nothing to see here get back to what you were doing!" At that the others scattered knowing it wasn't the time to get on the commander of the curascant guard bad side.

As Rex help hold his younger brother together he finally sighed and said "Let's get you back to the ship vod'ika." Rex carried his brother back to their shared barracks. Echo needed the privacy and Rex wanted to make sure Echo would be safe.

For now he would keep an eye on his brother, later he figure out something else to try and see if he could make him feel better in some why. Maybe Kix had something in mind?

 **Yeah this one's a angtsy but it's stuff I kind of wondered about, like no way Echo would be cool with Fox and with how allot of clones feel towards brothers who are different to them sometimes and to droids I would except this would happen especially if they weren't thinking strait.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rex let Echo get as much sleep as he needed while he caught up on some paper work. As he did that though he thought about what Kix had told him.

 _Flash back_

 _Kix looked over at Rex and said "He's not doing well Rex, everything that's happened has severely affected him and seeing Fox again was even worse."_

 _Rex sighed as he rubbed his hand down his face and asked "I figured that Kix but what can I do to help him. I don't want him stuck on the ship the whole time looking at holopics of the past, it can't be healthy to do that for too long."_

 _Kix sighed as he said "He just needs to know we're here for him and also maybe you could try taking him to new places. 79 was more of Fives scene, Echo only went because Fives dragged him, sure Echo would drag Fives to places he didn't' like either but I don't think Echo has gotten to see allot of other things on curascant. Try taking him to things he specifically might like and won't remind him of Fives for now."_

" _Yeah but what kind of places."_

 _Kix thought about it and said "I heard the plays here are pretty good, they also have some museum Echo would eat that up, speaking of which maybe a book store would be a good idea. Echo could use something to distract himself when on duty. And I don't want him looking over the reg manual all the time or plugging himself into the mainframe just to find something to do."_

Rex had agreed with Kix on that and decided that today he would try some of the places Kix had mention. Though he probably be bored out of his mind at most of them, right now he needed to focused on Echo's health. 

The book store was probably the best idea, he didn't want Echo reading reg manual or plugging himself into the mainframe either. He heard a slight yawn and then Echo said "I forgot who good it feels to sleep naturally and wake up."

Rex smiled at that and said "Glad to hear that. You're also going to enjoy what I have planned for us today." Echo looked confused as he sat up tilting his head. He was also slightly worried, Rex idea of a good time usually meant hard physical conditioning.

Sometime later Rex felt very smug as he saw the way his vod'ika was drooling over the shelf of books all over the store. It was like taking a kid to a candy store. The image of Echo as a tiny cadet rushing around one of those stores came to mind as he saw his brother going through several isles and stacking books upon books in his arms.

"Rex can you help me I'm having trouble getting this one." Rex had to chuckled at that as he went to go help his brother get another book. Maybe those other places wouldn't be so bad as long as his brother was happy.

They had spent hours at the book store. Rex had let Echo read as much as he wanted and bought as many books as possible. When they got back to the ship Echo was ready to make a cave full of book and hibernate in them.

Rex stopped him though and said "Oh no you have to make those last as long as possible when we get shipped out again. While we're on leave we're keeping busy."

"But I am keeping busy. Please Rex?" Rex chuckled as he had to drag Echo out by the scruff of his shirt. He'd thank him later when he saw what they were doing next.

 **I couldn't resist the thought of Echo actually making a fort with his books.**


	4. Chapter 4

Echo was surprised at where Rex had taken him next. He had not expected the captain to drag him out of the ship and away form his books just to go see a movie. He wondered what type of movie they were watching though?

Rex was into the action kind of movies but he also liked comedies, no one ever questioned him about it though. As they came up Echo was expecting one of the two but was surprised when Rex said "Two ticket for the movie 'Lothal's Animal History.'"

Echo almost jumped at that and said "Did you just ask for a documentary movie?" Rex rolled his eyes and said "It was either this or a play. Since you tend to like learning everything I thought something like this would be to your taste."

Echo couldn't help but smile and said "Thanks Rex." The elder just shrugged and said "Just enjoy it. Now come on let's get in before any of the good seats are taken." Echo frowned as he said "Um about that…."

Rex was a bit shocked, there was literally no one in the theater besides a few families and a couple or two. But really, were people that against going to see these things? He was brought out of his stupor as Echo said "Hey Rex I found us some seats in the middle."

Rex nodded as he walked up and sat next to Echo, but close by was another pair of siblings. "Are you sure you're okay seeing this?" "Yeah it's cool and it looks okay. Might be interesting." "Yeah I heard they talk about the extinct lothwolf in this."

Echo seemed to of heard this and turned to the person who said that as he asked "They do?" Echo didn't know what happened but one moment he was looking at the back of a head of short brown hair and next he was looking at large and excited brown eyes.

He couldn't help but blink at the suddenness of the effect those eyes had but was snapped out of it as the woman said "Yeah they do. I saw a few trailers and I was so excited to see if I could find anymore on these extinct creatures. Though I do love lothcats as well. They have quite the abilities and cheeky little attitudes."

She laughed at that as Echo couldn't help but smirk and said "I've heard of that but I've never actually gotten to see too many. Never even bean to lothal." "Well neither have I but at least we get to see some of the universe in a different way. Though sometimes I wish I could actually visit places like that. Just to see the wildlife."

Rex found himself interested at what he was seeing, Echo was talking with a civilian about the movie they were going to watch. He was actually being quite animated and it looked as if a bit of the old Echo was actually shining through once more.

He couldn't help himself but smile, he knew the rules about having relationships with civilians but he decided that after everything he's gone through his brother deserved some happiness even if he had to bent the rules a bit just to get it.

After the movie Echo was surprised as he looked down on the small piece of paper with a comm number on it. Had what just happened really happened. Rex was trying hard to hold his laughter but said "Looks like you caught someone's eye."

Echo looked up surprised saying "But Rex the regs…." Rex put a hand on his shoulder and said "Echo let's just say there are more brothers breaking this rule then you know. And to tell you the truth it might not be a bad idea. You deserve some happiness after all. Also if we do get this mission done this war will be over before we know it and then what are we going to do."

Echo blinked, Rex was right. What where they going to do after the war? They had never talked about it since that was what they were built for but still, could it be an option?


	5. Chapter 5

Their shore leave ended faster then expected. The two had gone out again on caruscant on several occasions, one time even to meet again with Echo's new friend. Her name was Mina and it seemed the two both had a love for books and knowledge.

Echo insisted they were only friends, but Rex knew better as he saw the way his vod'ika smiled around that girl. Anyway they where back on the ship but not heading to the front lines. No it was time for Rex's plan to come into action.

Anakin asked Rex "Are you sure you want to see the new troops final exams Rex?" Rex nodded as he said "Best if someone makes sure their doing it right and Echo will be a big help."

Anakin didn't know if he actually believed that, but he let it slide. Whatever those two were up to it was probably for the best he didn't know. Pluss Anakin trusted them both, surely they couldn't get into that much trouble. Oh how wrong he was.

Fives and Echo marched down the halls of kamino getting salutes and stares. When it was the younger cadets their handlers would tell them to show some respect and marched them on to their studies.

As the two walked about Echo asked "So where should we start?" Rex replied with "The medical bay. When I read the report I found that Fives had a little help in getting his chip out. The little medical droid might have had his memory wiped but if there's any info we could use that little droid might know where to find it."

Echo nodded as they headed off to the medical facility. Though as they were going through one of the kaminoans came up and said "I'm sorry is there a reason you two have come here?" Echo was the one to response with "Sorry mam, just came for something to help with my implants."

The kaminoan nodded and said "Is there anything I can do to help you corporal Echo. Thanks to you the Senet now knows how resistant and resourceful our troopers can be." Echo frowned at the way she said that, as if they had anything to do with how he got out of that mess and survived.

He just shook his head and so the female kaminoan left. Once she was gone Rex asked "You okay?" "Let's just get this done. The faster we leave the better." Rex nodded understanding his mistrust and disgust for the ones that had made them to be purely cannon fodder.

He still couldn't believe they would take credit for something they had no right to. Echo had escape by his wit and survived by his will. Nothing the kaminoans did helped him prepare for that, only his experience and a miracle could have done that.

As they entered the medbay they saw a little floating droid putting away supplies but turned to them and said "Greetings. I am AZI-3. How may I help you?" Echo suddenly plugged himself into the systems of the med bay to make the video an instant reply so that no one would hear or see what they where up too.

The little droid asked "I am sorry but what are you doing?" Rex replied with "Getting answers." Echo came up to the little droid and plugged himself in, he searched around it's data banks and said "Nothing, they've wiped him clean. The only thing I can find in him is about a bunch of medical procedures."

Rex sighed but said "Wipe it's memory, we can't have the kaminoans finding out about us." Echo began to think on that and said with a smirk "I have a better idea." Echo began to concentrate and suddenly the little droids eyes shut and then came back on line as he started to float and said "I am a bit confused, what has just happened?"

Echo smirked as he said "You no longer have to obey the kaminoans that's what." Rex was shocked by that, he didn't think Echo would show any type of compassion to a droid but he supposed since this droid helped Fives, Echo was trying to return the favor.

AZI-3 then said "No I do not. Which means I can help you look for some files if you wish. I do not know why but I feel that there is something familiar about you." Echo smirked as he said "Maybe someday you'll figure it out little guy."

Rex had to smile at that and then he said "So droid where do the kaminoans keep their most classified information?" The droid nodded as he replied "Right this way sir." Before they left Echo fixed the cameras so no one would get suspicions.

As they two where heading out they ran into someone unexpected. Rex said "General Ti. Pleasure to see you again." Shaak Ti then said "It is good to see you too, as always and Echo."

She turned to the said clone and frowned sadly as she came up to touch his cheek and said "I am sorry for all you have bean through. Though I sense you are getting better." Echo felt his heart clench at having to lie to general Ti but he couldn't let her know of his mission so he just nodded.

Shaak Ti was confused by this but as she saw the little droid floating by them she seemed to realized something and smiled as she said "I won't keep you then. I hope everything goes well." The two looked surprised and knew she knew but why she wasn't stopping them well they guessed it meant she was on their side.

They nodded at that and then headed off once more, sadly further along though they met an unwanted and very unfriendly face. Bric.

 **Okay thing will get heated up since we all now how much of a jerk Bric can be. Also Echo and Rex discover an old friend that will lead to some shocking developments.**


	6. Chapter 6

Echo was looking at the one being in the universe, besides a sith and the kaminoans, he really did not want to see at the moment. "Well look who's here. I didn't believe it when they said that a member of domino squad had been promoted to corporal but her you are."

Ehco clenched his fist and said "So you remember me." Bric smirked as he said "Well your loser squad was one of my more memorable teaching moments." Rex stiffened did this guy not have any self-preservation instincts.

And he wasn't talking about himself. After what happens on Coruscant Rex had been noticing Echo was a little more, how should he say, volatile. Bric snickered as he said "You know out of all of your squad mate I expected you be one of the first out. Not being able to adapt and all. But to be the last. Oh that's rich."

Rex was about ready to hit this guy as well. "And now you're practically part droid, looks like being stuck with the enemy does give you some benefits." Echo was about to slug this guy when "Pleas Bric really have you no morals."

Another familiar sergeant came up saying "I do apologize for him Echo he has never been well mannered." "I remember Sargent Arcona." Bric seemed to frown at that and was going to say something when Arcona said "Bric we have some cadets to work with no time for chatting."

Bric seemed upset about that but just said "Right got to make some real soldier's." With that he left, almost bumping into Ehco but Rex shoved him off and glared, the two stood like that for a bit but then they walked away.

Rex then aid "How did you ever deal with that guy." "I'm starting to wonder that myself Captain." And with that they headed off once more.

The walked for a while more, fallowing AZI-3 to the far corner of the city and said "I do not know how to access this lock. This is the most privet room in the whole of the city but no one besides specific kaminoans are allowed in there."

Rex glared as he said "Then that's where we got to go." Echo nodded as he plugged himself in and got the door open, but as he did he was also able to disable any alarms and kept the kaminoans from seeing this of course. Echo may not be happy with what Tambor did to him but it sure came in handy for infiltrating kamino.

As the three came into the privet room the two clones were shocked at what they were seeing. They were hoping to find computers or files but instead they found a tank was stored and in that room was a very familiar clone to the both of them.

"Fives!" Echo called as he saw his brother floating in liquid as a mask kept him breathing and somehow asleep as well. At seeing this Echo felt anger swell through him, he was once a prisoner like this, no one deserve to go through what he had. Especially not Fives!

He went to hack into computer keeping the clone captive as Rex said "Echo be careful we don't know if taking him out will hurt him." "We can't just leave him like this Rex. How long has he been like this?"

Rex sighed as he said "I don't know. I can't believe they actually did this. How is he alive? I saw him shot, he died in my arms." Echo glared as he concentrated more deeply "Let's find out."

As Echo searched he was shocked at the information he found "I can't believe this. Rex Fives was never dead. The death was staged somehow, they made it look like he died but really he was put into a type of coma that slowed his heart rate to the point it seemed to stop."

"Fives thought he might have been poisoned, that might be what had happened but, can you figure out why they kept him alive." Echo looked in and said "They wanted to study him to see if they could use him as some sort of weapon. I think they've bean experimenting on him Rex."

Rex felt rage fill him but said "Then we have to get him out. We'll figure out about the chips later right now we have a rescue mission to accomplish." Echo nodded as he got to work and AZI-3 said "I shall start prepping to make sure he is still properly functioning."

Rex nodded at that as Echo got to work on freeing his brother without hurting him. As this was going on Rex suddenly spotted something, some sort of datapad.

He went up to it and turned it on, when he did his eyes widened and he thought 'Looks like we can actually start on our plans to stop the kaminoans faster than I thought.' With that he stuffed the datapad away and waited for Echo to finish up.

Before they left though they went had to make a pretty convincing story for why their secret weapon went missing. Let's just say a bit of data work and replacing their images on the vedio with bounty hunters would keep them the kaminons busy for a while.

Fives felt groggy where was he, didn't he die. "Ugh what's going on?" Suddenly he heard a familiar voice say as he felt his arm being supported "Your safe." Fives eyes shot open as he said "Echo!" He looked over at his thought to be dead brother and almost fell at what he saw.

"Echo, what happened to you I thought you were dead, am I…." Suddenly he heard "No but the kaminoans did a pretty good job of making the rest of us think you were." Fives looked up as he saw another familiar face and smiled saying "Rex, so I'm not. Which means that."

He turned to Echo and hugged him tightly and said "I've missed you so much. What happened how are you alive? How am I alive?" Echo chuckled lightly as he said "It's a long story and boy did I miss you too Fives."

Rex let the lost batchmates hug and cry and let everything out. Once he felt they had done so he said "Sorry to stop you but we have to catch you up on some stuff Fives and also we think we know how to finally stop the kaminoans plans for the chips."

Fives looked up as he said "You believe me." Rex replied with "You were never a lair Fives you're the worst at it." The two brothers chuckled at that as suddenly someone said "I am joyed to see you two reunited."

They both looked up shocked to see another familiar face. "General Ti?" They both said confused as she smiled and nodded. As she walked up she said "I have made many mistakes before. It is time I start making them right and one of them is working to free the clones from the kaminoans."

They all smiled at that and gave their best saults. So stories were told and plans where made. It wasn't going to be an easy mission but it was one they knew would be worth doing.


End file.
